Spottedleaf's Kits
by Echostream136
Summary: What if Spottedleaf had kits with Fireheart? What if she confessed her love to him and Sandstorm took a different mate? All your questions will be answered! (by the way this is my first Fanfiction!) By Echostream136


SPOTTEDLEAF'S KITS

Description: What if Spottedleaf had kits with Fireheart? What if she confessed her love to him and Sandstorm took a different mate? Find out here!

A dark tortoiseshell she-cat walked along a glade, dew speckling her fur like tiny sparkling stars. She purred to herself. _As if I'll be in StarClan anytime soon, _she thought. Suddenly, she spotted a large clump of herb near a large Twoleg den. _Parsley and catmint! It must be my lucky day. _The she-cat nipped the stems of the catmint and delicately held them in her mouth. It tasted sweet and tempting, but she held her tongue from licking them up. She needed these precious herbs for the Clan. Runningwind was stuck at camp, sick with whitecough, and the she-cat couldn't find any catmint. Until now. She also nipped a few of the parsley stems, although she knew no one would need it. She carried her herbs back to the path that led to the ThunderClan camp, happy with her find.

"Spottedleaf! I'm surprised you're here. Do you need any help carrying those herbs? Maybe Bluestar won't mind if I come back to camp with herbs instead of prey." _Firepaw._ Spottedleaf noticed with a thrill. The flame ginger tomcat emerged from a berry bush, his fur tangled with thorns. Spottedleaf purred.

"You look like a bramble bush," She teased. Firepaw rolled his eyes, amusement showing in his warm leaf-green gaze.

"Do you need me to help?" Firepaw asked again. Spottedleaf nodded. She took a bundle of herbs and gave it to Firepaw. His ginger pelt gleamed in the sunlight. Spottedleaf kinked her tail over her back and headed towards the camp. Several pairs of eyes darted towards them, and two pairs belonged to Goldenflower and Brindleface. The pale ginger queen and pretty tabby was watching from the corner of camp, near the nursery. Speckletail and Frostfur were adding new moss to their nests. Queens were always the worst for gossip. Spottedleaf glanced at Firepaw. He padded boldly to the medicine den. So handsome. And brave. He used to be a kittypet, after all. Where did he get his confidence from? Spottedleaf wondered. She hurried into the medicine den, escaping the stares and looks from her Clanmates. Suddenly, Longtail entered the den, limping.

"Hi Spottedleaf." He nodded to her, then glared at Firepaw.  
"You have no right to look at him like that," Spottedleaf meowed to the warrior. Longtail looked surprised, then narrowed his eyes.

"Of course. You're a Firepaw lover." He hissed. "Too bad you can't be with him." Spottedleaf stood, frozen to the floor. He was right. However much she loved Firepaw, she couldn't be with him unless she gave up her role as medicine cat. She couldn't do that. Or could she? She looked at the handsome ginger tom, who was busy putting her find in the herb stores. She looked at Longtail. The pale striped tabby was licking his paw thoroughly. Spottedleaf inspected it, feeling a flash of anger at the stubborn warrior. Why was she helping him? He was so arrogant, but Spottedleaf knew she had to. It was her duty to take care of every one of her Clanmates, even Longtail.

"Lick your pad thorough," she instructed, more sharply than normal while she inspected the thorn underneath. It was lodged deep into his pad. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Training." Longtail explained, still casting looks at Firepaw. Firepaw pretended to not see and sat patiently for her to finish. Spottedleaf admired the ginger tom. Even though he was a kittypet just a moon ago, he acted like a warrior. Bluestar was right. _And I'm right. _Spottedleaf thought proudly. She had translated the prophecy from StarClan; Fire alone can save our Clan. It had led to Firepaw being an apprentice of ThunderClan. Spottedleaf plucked the thorn out from Longtail's pad and he said thanks and left. It was just her and Firepaw in the den.

"Um, I'd better get going." Firepaw stammered. Spottedleaf forced herself to nod. They hadn't even got to spend any time with each other! She loved him with all her heart, but she wasn't sure if he loved her back.

"Goodbye." Spottedleaf bid farewell to Firepaw and he left, glancing at her as he disappeared.

Spottedleaf woke to find warm light pooling at her paws. She had fallen asleep next to a pile of sorted herbs, which was messy now. She started to sort the parsley and catmint she had found the day before.

"Spottedleaf?" A meek voice sounded from the entrance to her den. A gray tom was hunched by the entrance.

"Graypaw? What's wrong?" Spottedleaf asked. Graypaw groaned.

"I tried to sneak a mouse to Yellowfang along with my own because Firepaw forgot to give her it." Graypaw explained. "But Tigerclaw caught me, and he made me eat two."

"You poor thing," Spottedleaf mewed. "Come sit here." She though back to when Tigerclaw saved her brother Redtail from a hawk. She still missed her brother. A skirmish with RiverClan over Sunningrocks had killed him, and Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy. She snuffled into her medicine stores and nosed around. She picked up a juniper berry with her teeth and gave it to Graypaw. The apprentice was clutching his belly, but swallowed the berry obediently. Spottedleaf nodded, satisfied. "Rest it for a bit," she told him. "No training for the rest of the day." Graypaw nodded gratefully and exited the den. Spottedleaf followed him out. She relished the cool breeze on her tongue, and the openness of camp. Suddenly, a bright orange pelt flashed at the edge of her vision. _Firepaw! _Spottedleaf rushed over to him. The ginger apprentice was carrying fresh moss over to the elders den.

"Firepaw!" Spottedleaf called. Firepaw turned around.

"Spottedleaf?" He padded over. His soft kittypet fur was beginning to become tough and his pads didn't crack anymore. Spottedleaf wanted to tell him the truth: that she loved him, but she couldn't. She could never give up her medicine cat role. It was her passion, ever since she found out of Thistleclaw's treachery. Her heart still longed for him, his gray and white fur, his amber eyes, but he was too evil. Since he had died from a fight with a RiverClan patrol, Spottedleaf had felt free. She no longer had to look at him and remember the good times they had together. She shook her thoughts away. How could she tell Firepaw she loved him without everyone knowing? Before she could stop herself, she was sitting with the apprentice outside of camp, near the river.

"I have to tell you something." she meowed. Firepaw looked surprised. "I- can't keep this secret for much longer." Firepaw put his tail on her shoulder and she felt hot.

"You can tell me," he mewed. "It's okay." Spottedleaf was comforted by his voice, and she blurted, "I love you." Firepaw looked shocked, and Spottedleaf instantly regretted what she said. "Just forget it," she mewed, then turned around.

"No, wait, Spottedleaf. I love you too." Firepaw whispered. She whipped around. Did she hear correctly?

"You heard it," Firepaw meowed, like he could read her mind. "I really do." Spottedleaf felt a bubble burst in her heart, and she purred.

"I'm so happy!" she mewed. "You and I feel the same way."

"Of course." Firepaw meowed, obviously pleased, but his expression turned serious. "There are consequences to this, you know." Spottedleaf's heart sank. She had forgotten all about the warrior code in the short time she had spent with Firepaw.

"We could run away," she suggested. Firepaw shook his head sadly.

"We can't. I'm loyal to ThunderClan." he whispered. Spottedleaf sighed. This was difficult. She sat down, feeling despaired. Of course Firepaw would feel loyal to ThunderClan. He needed to prove his loyalty to his Clanmates because he was a kittypet first. Cats like Longtail would tease kittypet kind forever, and Bluestar would never trust Spottedleaf or kittypets again if he left.

"We'll keep it a secret." Firepaw mewed. "For now; but Spottedleaf, we can't be together." He shook his ginger head. "I love you, I really do, but the warrior code won't allow it."

"Would the code really hold you back?" Spottedleaf asked. "We could be together, if only I wasn't a medicine cat."

"You can't even think about giving up your role," Firepaw exclaimed. "The Clan needs you." Spottedleaf brushed her muzzle against his.

"I know that," she murmured. "And I will continue healing cats. You will continue to be a warrior. As long as no one knows. Even Bluestar." Firepaw nodded solemnly.

"Goodbye for now Spottedleaf," he mewed as he padded back into camp. Spottedleaf gazed longingly at where he had disappeared. If only things weren't so complicated!

"Spottedleaf, I need you to bring Whitestorm some honey for his sore throat." Yellowfang instructed. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Of course, Yellowfang." she replied. She poured honey into a laurel leaf along with a poppy seed. "Should that be enough?" Yellowfang shrugged.

"Whatever you think is right," she rasped. Spottedleaf purred. A battle with Brokenstar had left Yellowfang to become a medicine cat for ThunderClan. Spottedleaf had been lucky not to get hurt, except a claw scratch along her side inflicted by Clawface, a battle-scarred brown tom. She was lucky not to get killed, but Brokenstar-no-Broken_tail_ got hurt very badly, and he was staying in the medicine den for a moon until his eyes have healed. Yellowfang had squeezed celadine juice into his eyes that morning. Spottedleaf grasped the laurel leaf in her jaws and padded outside. The deputy, Tigerclaw, was talking to Bluestar. _Hopefully not about Sunningrocks again, _she thought. The last time they had fought over Sunningrocks was when Thistleclaw had died, and the time before that had resulted in Redtail's death. She still grieved for her brother, but seeing Firepaw everyday seemed to ease of some of the pain. There he was! Spottedleaf saw the flame-coloured apprentice talking together with Sandpaw. The ginger apprentice was purring happily. Firepaw had certainly gotten closer to the young apprentice. Spottedleaf didn't take any notice. Sandpaw couldn't become his mate-she hated kittypet kind. _So why is she acting so friendly? _ Spottedleaf shook the thought off. It was probably just a short friendship. Dustpaw was looking on with narrowed eyes. He clearly didn't approve of their friendship as well. Spottedleaf let out a breath and padded into the warriors den. Whitestorm was washing himself.

"Spottedleaf!" he croaked. "Yellowfang said you'd be here soon." She nodded.

"Here's some honey and a poppy seed if you need to sleep," she mewed. "Come back to the medicine den if it hurts again. I'll give you some tansy. Otherwise, just don't talk for a while. You can go on patrol if you're up to it, but don't overdo yourself."

"Thanks, Spottedleaf." the white warrior swallowed up the honey. "I'll go on patrol now, if you don't mind." he strode out of the den, and Spottedleaf padded after him only to see Sandpaw sharing fresh-kill with Firepaw. The ginger apprentice was sitting so close her fur was brushing against his. Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes but stalked past them, picking a vole from the fresh-kill pile for Yellowfang and a sparrow for herself. She marched into the medicine den and dropped the vole.

"That's for you," she meowed. Yellowfang blinked gratefully.

"Thank you. My belly thinks my throat is clawed out!" the flat-faced medicine cat started to eat the vole in hungry bites as she watched over Brokentail while he rested in the dip in the corner of the den. Spottedleaf half-heartedly picked at her sparrow. Her belly squirmed, and she wriggled uncomfortably.

"How long until it happens?" Yellowfang asked.

"How long until what?" Spottedleaf answered, pushing away her sparrow. Her appetite was lost. Then she turned hungry. She ate her sparrow in a few bites.

"Until your kits come, of course!" Yellowfang mewed. I know an expecting cat when I see one." Spottedleaf widened her eyes, almost spitting out some of her sparrow.

"What?" She gasped. "I'm having kits?"

"Of course you are," Yellowfang snapped. "With Firepaw."

"I don't understand," Spottedleaf mewed, baffled. _Oh StarClan, how did his happen?_

"Firepaw! Firepaw!" Spottedleaf whispered urgently. She was slinking through the tall grass behind the medicine den. She didn't want to be seen by any of the queens. If it was some-cat who knew she was expecting, it would be them. She had to tell him. She promised to her unborn kits that she would always protect them, no matter what happened.

"Firepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Fireheart." Bluestar announced.

"Fireheart! Graystripe! Sandstorm!" The Clan cheered. Spottedleaf yowled their names to the darkening sky. It had been a moon since Spottedleaf had discovered she was bearing kits. She ignored the odd looks her Clanmates had given her. She let them assume she was growing fat on prey.

"Great StarClan, Spottedleaf, you've grown plump!" Speckletail mewed. Spottedleaf stiffened. Had she found out? Speckletail flicked her tail good-naturedly. "Sorry Spottedleaf, I didn't mean to offend." Spottedleaf breathed out, relieved. Speckletail was a queen too, but she was too focused on the new warriors that she didn't take much notice. Fireheart, Sandstorm and Graystripe hopped off Highrock. Graystripe talked happily with Willowpelt, Spottedleaf's own sister and his mother, and Sandstorm touched muzzles with Brindleface, while the queen purred. Spottedleaf felt a tug of affection. Swiftbreeze used to be like that. She felt a pang of grief for her mother but shook it away as Fireheart approached her.

"How are you?" he asked, his bright green eyes showing worry. "Are the kits alright?" Spottedleaf hushed him. Anyone could be listening. She saw Halftail nearby, chatting with One-eye, formerly known as White-eye, so she pulled the ginger warrior to a nearby shady oak.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." He murmured. "I always wanted to be with you, but I didn't expect kits so soon." Spottedleaf twined her tail with his.

"It's going to be okay. I just know it." She meowed.

"One more to come," Yellowfang gritted her teeth, and Spottedleaf felt the stick she was clamping with her teeth splinter as the last kit was born. "Three healthy kits," The medicine cat mewed, although there was an edge of darkness in her tone. Spottedleaf craned her neck to see three perfect kits. One was a shiny silver she-kit, the other, a dark tortoiseshell just like her. In fact, it was her mirror image, with dapples showing through her glossy coat. The other kit, a tom, had a golden tabby coat, one a bit lighter than Fireheart's. Spottedleaf licked each one carefully. They were all perfect! Yellowfang heavily padded away. Spottedleaf watched as the dark tortoiseshell like her wailed pitifully.

"It's okay, your father is coming now," Spottedleaf meowed softly. Just as she said it, Fireheart's flame pelt brushed past the entrance tunnel and to the fallen log where Spottedleaf had hid.

"Spottedleaf! Yellowfang called for me...are they really here?" Spottedleaf purred.

"Of course they are!" She answered. She scooted outside, and the kits wriggled like little worms. Fireheart purred as he saw them.

"All perfect." he whispered, his eyes glistening.

"Should we name them?" Spottedleaf asked. Fireheart nodded.

"This one looks like a shoal of fish," he observed. "Graystripe showed me a fish once." Spottedleaf purred.

"Like a shoal of fish, silver like her." she mewed. Fireheart gazed warmly at his mate and nodded.

"Then Shoalkit it is," she mewed. "And this one-she looks just like me, but do you see that round little mark on her chest? It looks so round, like the moon at Fourtrees."

"Of course. Let's name her Moonkit." Fireheart meowed, looking at Moonkit with affection brimming in his eyes.

"And...I've been thinking but I think Blazekit for this one," he meowed, putting a paw on the golden-ginger tom. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Blazekit it is," she decided. "Shoalkit, Moonkit and Blazekit."

"Goldenflower! My belly aches." Shoalkit mewled. "Can I ask Spottedleaf for some juniper berry?"

"Of course dear," Goldenflower licked her on the head.

"I want to come with her too!" Moonkit mewed. Blazekit nodded.

"Spottedleaf is so fun!' he squeaked. "She always gives us a moss-ball for playing." Spottedleaf, shaded by a maple tree by the side of camp, half-purred, half choked. She missed her kits so much, and she wished she could claim them as hers. Instead, she and Fireheart had said they had found them in the forest. Spottedleaf had taken a parsley leaf everyday. Goldenflower had agreed to take them in, generously caring for them like her own. Since she had sat in the fallen log with Fireheart, it had been three moons. She barely heard when Shoalkit bounded up to her.

"Spottedleaf!" she squealed. "I've got a bellyache. Can you fix it?"

"Of course I can." Spottedleaf purred. There had been some confusion when Spottedleaf had taken them to Goldenflower-the pale ginger queen had looked at Moonkit and then Spottedleaf and then back again. Spottedleaf could see Fireheart's claws curling in and out nervously as Goldenflower looked at Moonkit.

"Okay," she had finally said. "They look like sweethearts. I'll take them in." Spottedleaf had almost burst with happiness. Goldenflower would take care of her kits with the utmost care, she knew it. And she was right.

"So are you getting the juniper berry now?" Shoalkit asked. Her pale blue eyes stared curiously at her. Spottedleaf snapped back to reality.

"Of course." Spottedleaf rushed to the medicine den and picked out a juniper berry with her teeth and dropped it at Shoalkit's paws. Instantly, she knew that her kit knew what to do. Shoalkit was eating it obediently while Goldenflower watched with Moonkit and Blazekit beside her.

"Wow Shoalkit you know a lot about herbs!" Blazekit exclaimed. Moonkit nodded, her amber eyes-so much like Spottedleaf's-wide.

"Yeah, I want to be a medicine cat apprentice!" Shoalkit announced. Spottedleaf froze.

"Do you mean it?" she asked the silver kit. Shoalkit nodded.

"What a wonderful decision, Shoalkit," Goldenflower purred. "You'll be Spottedleaf's apprentice." Shoalkit puffed out her chest.

"Aw I'm jealous," Blazekit complained. "I want Spottedleaf as a mentor."

"No, I want her to be my mentor!" Moonkit interrupted. The kits squabbled for a while as Spottedleaf was lost in her thoughts. Having Shoalkit as an apprentice would be her dream coming true. It would be better than being their mother! Shoalkit would be a good apprentice, and they could work side by side. For a few heartbeats, Spottedleaf was lost in her daughter's large blue eyes.

"And Shoalkit will be apprenticed to Spottedleaf. No, Shoalpaw will be!" Bluestar declared.

"Blazepaw! Moonpaw! Shoalpaw!" Spottedleaf felt her heart swelling with pride for her daughter as she touched noses with her. Blazepaw had gotten Runningwind as a mentor-which Spottedleaf approved very much of- and Moonpaw had gotten Mousefur, which was a very good choice on Bluestar's behalf, Spottedleaf thought. She saw Fireheart beaming with pride from the base of Highrock. Goldenflower greeted the new apprentices at the bottom, purring and praising them as if they were her own. Shoalpaw bounced around.  
"I want to meet StarClan cats!" she meowed excitedly. Spottedleaf purred at her enthusiasm.

"Not everything about being a medicine cat is reading omens and prophecies." She told her kit. "You need to learn about herbs, too."

"I already know about herbs." she protested.

"There's more to it," Spottedleaf answered. "We'll gather some horsetail and burdock root today, and I'll show you around." Shoalpaw bounced again.

"Okay!" She mewed, her eyes shining.

"So this is horsetail?" Shoalpaw asked, pawing a tall plant with bristles. Spottedleaf nodded.

"That's right," she replied. "Horsetail is good for treating infected wounds, like marigold, and you can add it to poultices too." Spottedleaf nipped a few stems, and then beckoned for Shoalpaw to follow. Her kit and apprentice bit some stems and proudly handed them to her. They had walked all the way to the border next to Twolegplace.

"This is the Twolegplace." Spottedleaf explained. She pointed with her tail to a small red and white Twoleg den. "Our supply of catmint grows there."

"Do we need it?" Shoalpaw asked, her eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Not yet, we need new sprouts come leaf-bare." Spottedeaf explained around a mouthful of horsetail. "Come, I'll show you the border with RiverClan." Shoalpaw padded after her, looking around eagerly. Soon, the rushing of the river filled their ears. Spottedleaf sniffed around while Shoalpaw explored. The water was shallow, so Spottedleaf wasn't worried about her. She noticed a patch of watermint growing near a muddy tree, so she grabbed a few and tied them in a bundle with a string of grass.

"Look Spottedleaf! Look!" Shoalpaw's excited yowl sounded from deep in the riverbed. Spottedleaf shook her head and purred, plunging into the marshy reeds. She emerged from the other side, beside Shoalpaw. Her kit was pointing to a small group of silvery fish swimming as one near Sunningrocks.

"A shoal of fish." Shoalpaw breathed.

"It's what you were named after," Spottedleaf mewed before she could stop herself. Shoalpaw whipped her head around.

"What? How do you know what my mother named me after?" she asked. Wise Goldenflower made them believe her mother couldn't care for them anymore so she was caring for them. "Do you know who our mother is?"

"I-I-" Spottedleaf stammered. She couldn't tell her! She would undermine her hard work as a medicine cat, hers and Fireheart's secret would be revealed...

"Do you? Has StarClan sent you an omen?" Shoalpaw demanded. Spottedleaf shook her head, too nervous to speak. Shoalpaw's blue eyes burned into her.

"No?" she sighed, looking dejected. "I was hoping StarClan would send a sign about our mother." Spottedleaf's heart cracked. _Oh Shoalpaw. If only you knew..._

Rain pounded heavily on the medicine den, battering the camp.

"How much longer is this going to last?" Shoalpaw complained, throwing a shrivelled comfrey leaf onto a bedraggled pile.

"Only StarClan knows." Spottedleaf sighed, rolling cobwebs up into a ball.

"Spottedleaf! Shoalpaw!" a delighted squealing came from the entrance of the den. Sandstorm's new kits-she was made a warrior a moon ago and had kits with Ravenwing- was charging around the den, messing up all the herbs. Spottedleaf purred. Quailkit, Whitekit and Brightkit were a pawful. Quailkit wrestled playfully with Brightkit, her patched black and ginger pelt mixing with Brightkit's pale brown one while Whitekit sniffed at the shrivelled comfrey that Shoalpaw had just put down.

"They smell weird," she commented. Shoalpaw nodded.

"Those are comfrey leaves. Oh, and those are marigold leaves." she explained. Spottedleaf felt a rush of pride at her daughter. She had learnt almost everything she knew, from comfrey to raspberry leaves.

"Kits! Don't you go messing up the herb store. Whitekit, don't go nosing in medicine cat business. We have enough medicine cats already," Sandstorm chided.

"Okay." Whitekit padded over to her mother, Quailkit and Brightkit following. Two moons old, kit fluff was still growing behind their ears, and their pelts were as soft as a rabbit's tail. "Come on." Sandstorm sweeped them away with her tail, casting an apologetic look at Spottedleaf as she left. Spottedleaf purred again. Sandstorm was a good mother. Ravenpaw had received his warrior name Ravenwing-although he had left ThunderClan for a bit to live with Barley, a farm cat, but he came back, and became mates with Sandstorm, having Quailkit, Whitekit and Brightkit. Spottedleaf was secretly relieved that Sandstorm had taken Ravenwing as a mate. It would mean that Fireheart would never be taken away from her. She knew she was being selfish, but she felt like she needed him to support her. She grasped the ball of cobweb Shoalpaw was rolling earlier and a poultice made out of marigold and chervil and padded out to camp, searching for Willowpelt. Her sister was sharing tongues with Whitestorm, her mate.

"Spottedleaf!" she called. Spottedleaf nodded politely at Whitestorm and brushed muzzles with her sister.

"I'm here to check your wounds," she mewed as she unrolled the ball of cobweb. "Let me see your dressing." Spottedleaf peeled off the old cobweb from her littermate's ear and sniffed. "It looks fine, actually. No sign of infection." Willowpelt's tail flicked excitedly.

"So it's okay for me to go on patrol?" she asked. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Go easy though," she called after her. Willowpelt purred.

"You know I never go easy on anything. Like Redtail..." she added sadly. Spottedleaf sighed.

"I wish he was alive too," she whispered. "But I can't believe Oakheart killed him." Willowpelt nodded, grief showing in her eyes.

"He will never be forgotten." she replied.

"Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf!" Blazepaw called excitedly. "Look what I caught!" Spottedleaf looked up from her wet moss to see Blazepaw carrying a plump mouse.

"That's a great catch, Blazepaw." Spottedleaf purred.

"I caught a grouse." Moonpaw boasted, appearing from behind her brother with a grouse in her jaws. Shoalpaw padded from the herb store.

"Wow! Did you catch that?" she asked. Blazepaw and Moonpaw nodded.

"I practically plucked it out of the sky," Moonpaw mewed proudly.

"More like it flew straight into your muzzle," Blazepaw teased. Shoalpaw looked awed.

"I want to hunt like you too," she mewed.

"But you're a medicine cat." Blazepaw tipped his head. Moonpaw nudged him.

"But we can teach you," she suggested. Spottedleaf felt a surge of pride at her daughter's supportive attitude and tone.

"Can we take her out, Spottedleaf?" Moonpaw asked. Spottedleaf nodded.

"But I have to come with you." she replied. "I'll hopefully find some juniper on the way too."

"Okay!" Shoalpaw meowed, her eyes shimmering. "Let's go!" Blazepaw led the way through the forest, his ginger pelt-so much like Fireheart's-making him look like a crackling fire in the middle of a pile of leaves.

"So what you have to do sniff around. Prey scent must be somewhere nearby." Moonpaw was instructing Shoalpaw. The small silver she-cat nodded eagerly, her nose sniffing for scents. Spottedleaf sniffed around too, but for herbs, not prey, until she scented a faint and tempting trace of water vole nearby. She tracked it to a prickly hawthorn bush, her memories of training with her old warrior mentor Thrushpelt coming back to her mind. She crouched down low, flicking her tail just above the leaf-littered ground before pouncing, landing right on-top of the vole. Spottedleaf nipped its neck swiftly, trying not to make it suffer.

"Spottedleaf! Hey, Spottedleaf!" Moonpaw was yowling. Spottedleaf padded over quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Moonpaw nodded.

"I just found a really weird scent...look." She pointed at sturdy fallen log. "It smells like..."

"Like us," Shoalpaw finished. "A faint scent. And there's another smell too...milky like how Goldenflower smelt when she was in the nursery." Spottedleaf's heart was quickening. _Did I leave my scent on that log? _

"Spottedleaf? Moonpaw? Shoalpaw?" Blazepaw burst out of the bushes behind them. "I found something." He beckoned them deeper into the bracken. Spottedleaf followed. Blazepaw was pointing to two tufts of fur. One was a dark tortoiseshell and one ginger. Spottedleaf froze.

"Spottedleaf...It's your fur, and your scent with ours!" Shoalpaw exclaimed. Moonpaw sniffed the tufts.

"It's that milky scent! Spottedleaf, what does this mean?" She mewed. Spottedleaf couldn't hold it much longer.

"I'm your mother! Me and your father kept you a secret until I gave you to Goldenflower." Spottedleaf blurted.

"So what Goldenflower was saying was true? We aren't her kits?" Blazepaw gasped. Spottedleaf shook her head, too shocked at what she just said to answer.

"I can't believe I didn't notice," Moonpaw meowed. "I look exactly like you!" Spottedleaf shrugged.

"I thought the same," she answered. "But aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad? No, Spottedleaf! You made us who we are." Shoalpaw nuzzled her. Moonpaw purred.

"But medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits," Blazepaw protested.

"Hey, at least we're not half-Clan," Shoalpaw snapped. Blazepaw flattened his ears, looking embarrassed.

"I know," he muttered, then perked. "Who's our father? Runningwind? Tigerclaw?"

"Duh! No! Who else has a ginger pelt in ThunderClan, like you?" Moonpaw asked.

"But I'm silver. Graystripe's silver." Shoalpaw pointed out.

"So it's either Fireheart, or Graystripe." Blazepaw concluded.

"It's Fireheart." Spottedleaf whispered.

"I wanted it to be Tigerclaw. He's the deputy!" Moonpaw complained. Shoalpaw shoved her, not too gently.

"Tigerclaw's creepy. He keeps staring at me weirdly, and he has sharp claws." She mewed, then shuddered.

"I like Fireheart. He always picks out the best prey for us when we were kits." Blazepaw declared. Moonpaw nodded.

"Tigerclaw never did that," she conceded. "So now what?"

"You keep it a secret, of course." Spottedleaf replied, swishing her tail over her mouth. Moonpaw. Suddenly, squealing interrupted them.

"Spottedleaf! Blazepaw! Moonpaw! Shoalpaw!" Quailkit, Brightkit and Whitekit tumbled out of the entrance tunnel, Sandstorm following with weary eyes.

"What are you doing Spottedleaf?" Whitekit asked. "Oh, finding herbs?" Spottedleaf nodded, quickly nipping the stems of a few marigold leaves.

"Come on let's-" A fierce yowl cut across her words.

"What in StarClan?" Sandstorm meowed. She started running to camp, Blazepaw and Moonpaw trailing behind.

"I'll take care of your kits!" Spottedleaf called after her as more shrieks filled the air. _Oh, StarClan, what's happening?_

" Stand still, Blazepaw! I need to treat your wounds!" Spottedleaf mewed, exasperated as she rubbed marigold juice on Blazepaw's flank.

"But it _hurts," _he grumbled. "Wetpaw's claws are sharp!"

"What, no sharper than Blackfoot's?" Spottedleaf snapped. "While you were tussling with Wetpaw, Fireheart was defending the camp from Blackfoot!"

"That cat is crazy," Willowpelt hissed. "Brokentail, that tyrant, ordering his deputy to attack ThunderClan's camp like that. They even attacked the nursery!" Fireheart limped into the den.

"Spottedleaf, Longtail has a deep scratch on his eye," he meowed urgently.

"I'm on it!" Shoalpaw offered.

"No, young one," Yellowfang rasped. "You go make a poultice for Mousefur." Shoalpaw nodded eagerly and skittered away. Fireheart watched with gleaming eyes.

"She's a good one to teach," Yellowfang murmured to him as she passed, a wad of herbs in her jaws. Her gaze flickered to Brokentail's mound of soil where he lay. Mysteriously he had died, and Yellowfang had said that he had swallowed deathberries by mistake instead of juniper berries. Spottedleaf followed her gaze, but returned it when Fireheart twined his tail in hers.

"Shoalpaw is helping a lot," he purred. Spottedleaf nodded.

"She's going to be a great medicine cat one day," she answered, purring back. "I'm going to go for a walk in the forest. We're running out of marigold for the scratches. "

"Are you sure you don't want an escort? ShadowClan may still be around, and Lionheart isn't badly injured." Fireheart mewed, his eyes full of worry for his mate.

"I'll be fine." Spottedleaf flicked her tail to his muzzle and padded towards the entrance.

"See you later," Fireheart called as Spottedleaf exited the camp. She waved her tail in goodbye. Immediately as she emerged out of the camp, ShadowClan stench filled her nose. She crinkled it in disgust. _I can't smell anything with this stench hanging around, _she thought. She ventured further into the forest, sniffing around for herbs to use. Strangely, ShadowClan smell still hung in the air. She detected a faint trace of marigold. _Just what I need,_ she thought. She nipped the stems of the marigold and put them in her jaws. Suddenly, a snarl broke out of the bushes in front of her.

"What have we got here?"

Spottedleaf straightened, alert. Her legs were trembling.

"Who is it?" she asked shakily. When no one answered, she tried again, "I said, who is it?" A ragged brown tom-_Clawface! _Spottedleaf realised- leapt out of the bushes.

"It's you!" she gasped. Clawface sneered.

"Yes it's me." Spottedleaf took a step back at Clawface's mocking and menacing tone.

"You can't hurt me, I'm the ThunderClan medicine cat!" she meowed, hissing.

"I hurt you before, didn't I?" Clawface snarled. "And this time there's no Fireheart to save you." Spottedleaf widened her eyes. He was true. Fireheart had saved her from Clawface in the battle.

"You're a fox-heart." Spottedleaf spat, marigold leaves fluttering to the ground. "You have no honour. What's the result of killing a medicine cat?"

"ThunderClan being weak." Clawface answered, and let out a ferocious yowl. Spottedleaf turned and started to run, but Clawface dragged her back with his claw. Suddenly, dark, shadowy shapes slinked out of the bushes and four cats surrounded her, all snarling. Spottedleaf recognised Stumpytail, Wetpaw and Brownpaw and Littlepaw. The tiny apprentice looked scared out of his fur, while his denmates hissed and swiped. Spottedleaf yowled for help, only to be raked by Stumpytail.

"If ThunderClan has no medicine cat, greencough will take over, and no one to cure it. ThunderClan will bow down to ShadowClan for sure!" Clawface sneered. "Let me finish what I started." He lunged at Spottedleaf and Spottedleaf felt pain in her neck, and blackness blurred over her.

Spottedleaf awoke at a lush green forest. _Where am I? _She thought. Her neck and wounds didn't hurt any more. Suddenly, a star-speckled cat slipped out of the reeds next to the river. _It can't be..._

"_Swiftbreeze?" _she gasped. Her mother looked solemnly at her.

"Spottedleaf." she whispered. Spottedleaf brushed her muzzle against her.

"Am I...am I dead?" She choked out eventually after she had reunited with her mother. Swiftbreeze nodded.

"I'm afraid so," she mewed.

"But I didn't say goodbye to Fireheart! And Blazepaw and Moonpaw and Shoalpaw!" Spottedleaf realised.

"You'll visit them soon," Swiftbreeze promised. "For now, walk with me." She flicked her tail and they both padded over a glade, and Spottedleaf noticed she left neat starry pawprints next to Swiftbreeze's in the dewy grass. Suddenly, bright light filled her eyesight, and two cats appeared on small tussock.

"Adderfang! Redtail!" Spottedleaf cried. She relished their familiar scent and weaved around them happily. Her father and littermate both purred contentedly.

"I've missed you!" Redtail meowed, touching noses with her. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Me too," she answered.

"I've missed you, Spottedleaf. You've grown so much-but you broke the warrior code." Adderfang sighed. Spottedleaf hung her head.

"I'm sorry." she murmured. "I didn't mean to fall in love with Fireheart."

Adderfang nodded. "I know you meant well. Sometimes love is more powerful than anything, even the warrior code. I found that out when your mother and I were mates." He purred and Swiftbreeze smiled.

"Come here!" Redtail gestured with his tail to a patchy spot near a clump of tall grass.

"It's just a pool," Spottedleaf observed as she neared.

"Oh no, it's more than that," Adderfang mewed. "Look into it." Spottedleaf obeyed, and instantly, she saw the pool was a rippling clear surface. Cats were bustling around underneath.

"Is that...One-eye? Dappletail? Moonpaw! Shoalpaw, Blazepaw! It's me! Spottedleaf!" Spottedleaf cried. Swiftbreeze's soft tail was on her shoulder.

"They can't hear you, Spottedleaf." she meowed. "We're in StarClan now."

"But I didn't get to say goodbye." Spottedleaf protested, and a pang of sadness and grief pierced her heart as she remembered her dear Fireheart, and her kits. _How dare Clawface take my life just as I was happiest? _ she thought frustratedly. She looked down at the pool again and saw her own body with Fireheart lying next to it. Blazepaw, Moonpaw and Shoalpaw dipped their heads in grief. Bluestar let out a heavy sigh, wearily jumping onto Highrock.

"ThunderClan! As you know, our loyal, kind and brave medicine cat Spottedleaf has died at the hands of Clawface. A terrible tragedy." Bluestar paused, clearly remembering memories of her and the medicine cat while Spottedleaf looked on. "But Clanmates, in spite of the sad death, we must celebrate. Blazepaw, Moonpaw, come here." Spottedleaf widened her eyes in surprise. Her kits were being made warriors! Blazepaw and Moonpaw bounded onto Highrock.

"Blazepaw, you shall now be known as Blazeheart, in honour of your true heart." Bluestar announced. "We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Blazeheart dipped his head, pride shining in his eyes. Bluestar then turned to Moonpaw, who was quivering with excitement. "Moonpaw, you shall now be known as Moonsight, in honour of your eyes that stare up into the moon at night. We welcome you both as full warriors of ThunderClan."

"Blazeheart! Moonsight!" The Clan cheered. Moonsight leapt off Highrock, and Blazeheart's eyes gleamed, then it faltered as he laid his eyes on his mother's body. _It's okay, I'm watching you from StarClan._ Spottedleaf urged him to know she was safe and alright.

"Also, Shoalpaw will be apprenticed to Yellowfang." Shoalpaw dipped her head, pride for her littermates and sadness for her mother glittering in her eyes. Spottedleaf sat next to Swiftbreeze and Redtail, looking over her kits proudly until the bright sun set into night. _I promise I'll always watch over you, Fireheart, and you, my brave kits. _


End file.
